


Life of Yaoi Manga with my Eccentric Boss

by aeriii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is 3 years older than Kuroko in this AU, Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, editor!Kuroko, executive editor!Akashi, publishing company AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriii/pseuds/aeriii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Publishing company AU featuring AkaKuro and appearances of other characters. Kuroko somehow wound up working at the yaoi manga department rather than the literature department. He meets his boss, Akashi, and his adventure in his professional and personal growth begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. This is an alternative universe fan fiction revolving around Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya in a publishing company setting.

  
  


**Chapter 1 - The Meeting**

 

This has been a strange development, and it was definitely not what he had signed up for.

 

Kise had referred him to the publishing company after finding out that Kuroko didn't find any job that fitted him and didn't exactly have any ideas since recently graduating from university. He probably won’t see Kise very much even though the guy works in the same company, but in the shoujo manga department. Regardless, that was kind of Kise and he was grateful to him for this opportunity.

 

Kuroko working in a publishing company, that was understandable considering his work experience in college.  Someone who edited college students’ papers for the literature department and worked as a librarian assistant would be one type of person to pursue this position.

 

Getting called back into the office a few days after his interview only to be convinced in becoming an editor for the yaoi manga department rather than the literature department, that was rather bizarre.  Granted, yaoi manga doesn’t bother him anyway (he figured that he was more attracted to males after dating a couple of girls).

 

He was told that because Akashi has an intense regime for his department. While he would be working in a less-than-favorable department, Akashi has a lot to offer in terms of professional and personal growth, and the pay is a little better than the literature because of the popularity compared to other departments and there was more need for more mangaka and editors. He was also told that Akashi's direct experience from working in his father's line of business really helped in dramatically increasing the sales and overall bettering the organization of the department.

 

Before he even thought about having any sort of regrets, Kuroko decided to accept the proposition and was told he can begin work on Monday, giving himself the weekend to prepare for this new chapter. Takao, his interviewer, excuses himself for a few minutes.

 

Soon after Takao came back, they stepped out of the human resources office and Takao said he would be showing Kuroko around the office he will be working in to get a preview for what the office looks like and the atmosphere of it. As they were making their way through the floor, Takao greeted someone and engaged in a friendly conversation. As he turned around, he saw a man with dark green hair, muttering to himself in a rainbow scarf about not being able to win at something against someone, flicking through his smartphone for something, but Kuroko didn't think of it any longer when he was guided into a large room.

 

One half of the room seems to be more reference and research-oriented. The wall was neatly lined with yaoi manga with inspirational quotes in between the shelves. The table had books and papers and a few strange objects laying there. The other half of the room were workstations laid out in a circle shape with a large wooden door leading to what he assumes is his boss's office on the very right.

 

Only two people out of the six workstations seem to be in the office working away on Photoshop. One of them greeted them with a short 'good morning' before doing a short introduction and then excusing herself saying she needs to finish an important deadline for today. The other guy on the other hand made his way over to them.

 

"Takao-san! It has been a while."

 

They shook hands before rolling into a short conversation of what they have been up to before Takao told him he is introducing Kuroko.

 

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya. I will be the new editor starting Monday. Nice to meet you."

 

"The pleasure is all mine. Himuro Tatsuya. I have been an editor here for over 5 years now, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask me."

 

They soon left the office after chatting for a few minutes and a group of people happened to be leaving from what seems to be the conference room. Takao let out an "Ah!" before making his way over to a redhead who happened to be the shortest in the group.

 

"Akashi-san!"

 

The redhead stopped before turning around to greet him.

 

"Takao-san, nice to see you."

 

Kuroko had been told that the last person they hired quit after three days, and then Kuroko happened to apply for the company the day after that had happened.

 

"This is Kuroko Tetsuya. He will be your new editor starting on Monday. Kuroko-san, this is the executive editor of your department, Akashi Seijuurou."

 

They shook hands before Takao continued.

 

"Akashi-san will actually take over from here, but if you have any questions related to your employment paperwork, let me know on Monday."

 

"Thank you for your help." Kuroko did a small bow to Takao who gave him a thumbs up and mouthed "good luck" before leaving to catch up to the green-haired guy he saw earlier today with the rainbow scarf.

 

They must be close if Takao didn't mind the weird wardrobe one bit and was happily calling "Shin-chan" like he had no care in the world.

 

He was interrupted in his thoughts as Akashi asked "Ready?"

 

He nodded as Akashi guided him into what seemed to be a smaller conference room, and he signaled Kuroko to have a seat at the table.

 

Kuroko settled himself in one of the nearby seats, and Akashi took a place directly across from him.  Akashi fiddled around for a pen in his pocket before opening up his padfolio to take notes.

 

The questions Akashi asked sounded like they were from a personality inventory, though as they got further along in the conversation, it turned into questions about his personal interest, how he found out about the job, and because Akashi found out he initially applied for the editing position in the literature department, whose works was Kuroko interested in.

 

It turned out that Akashi already had a few people in mind. He explained that he will be assigned to Aomine Daiki (he tends to be lazy with the deadlines nowadays but when he puts in the effort, it shines), Kagami Taiga (he has a lot of potential, but he definitely needs a great editor who fixes all of the grammatical mistakes and strange word choices; the story is always interesting and with the right person, stories can go from great to amazing), and Momoi Satsuki (she is mostly a stress-free mangaka because she gets her work done in a timely manner and just needs some opinions occasionally to see if she's going toward the direction she has intended and if there are better alternatives to reach the same goals).

 

"All right, that should be it for mangaka assignments. Do you have any questions for me?"

 

When Kuroko thought about it as he was watching Akashi jot down more notes, Akashi was only asking questions about him and didn't really say anything about himself.

 

"You haven't said much about yourself."

 

Akashi involuntarily let out a chuckle before closing his padfolio and looking at Kuroko.

 

"You're right, I haven't."

 

Akashi clasped his hands together, looking at Kuroko.

 

"Akashi Seijuurou, age 25, executive editor of Fuwatari, also known as the heir to the Akashi Corporations but that's an entire different matter. I take interest in shogi and basketball as my sports. Otherwise, I dedicate time to reading Japanese and Western classics.  Anything else you want to know?"

 

Kuroko noted in his head to maybe chat with Akashi one of these days about literature.

 

"How did you end up in this department?"

 

"Leadership training. This was a failing department when I was looking into good opportunities to gain real-world experience in leading a company once I graduated. The Akashi Corporation needs someone who is able to lead the company through whatever obstacle may arise, and without real proof, I would not be able to demonstrate my worth."

 

Kuroko hesitated in commenting about the nature of the department, but he was curious.

 

"...Normally, others would choose an alternative to this department."

 

"Normally. I only chose the company that needed the most help according to the figures regardless of what industry it is."

 

"Ah, I see..then-”

 

A knock interrupted Kuroko from finishing his sentence.  Akashi got up to check who was knocking.  After watching him listen to the person on the other side and nod in affirmation, Akashi closed the door and came back to the table.

 

“It looks like the conference room is reserved for a meeting in 5 minutes. Gather your things and let us go to our office and get you materials to prepare for your first day on Monday.”

 

Kuroko grabbed his belongings and followed Akashi out.

 

* * *

 

Kuroko slumped into bed that Friday night, going over today's events. He felt that Akashi was a very efficient boss, and he definitely knows what he is doing in terms of both work and his life.

 

Still, it must have been difficult for his boss if he is also a heir to a large corporation like Akashi Corps. Well, it seems like someone knows what his future holds.

 

He looks over to the pile of items on his desk, mostly past revisions that the current editors as well as Akashi had done within the last 6 months. Although Akashi did give a lot of directions and tips, Kuroko felt like it was a little too much information to keep in his head at the moment.

 

Good thing Akashi gave him a padfolio similar to the one Akashi has so he could jot down all of those tips and instructions.

 

He learned that day Akashi is definitely a very patient person, and everything that he explained was clear, to the point, and detailed enough. He was happy to repeat anything more than once to make sure Kuroko starts off well, and Kuroko feels he's definitely off to a good start despite not working his official first day yet.

 

Kuroko felt Akashi definitely had a lot of experience under his belt despite only being a few years older. He believes Takao for now about Akashi being able to help him grow as a professional and as a person.

 

Maybe it wasn't such a strange idea after all to transfer to this department.

 

* * *

 

It has been over a week since Kuroko started his new job. He is still getting accustomed to the job as he has been shown around the place by the other editors and had hands-on trainings with Akashi (whenever Akashi was free for at least an hour) during the first two days, and he shadowed Himuro the next three days by going to a few authors' homes and learning screentones and other typical tools used for drawing manga.

 

Today was the middle of his second week working at the company, and he was already running into an unusual situation with a recently-hired mangaka. It wasn't Aida's fault that Kuroko had a difficult time trying to help her fix a scene that she hasn't drawn before. They've been at it for the last five hours (with one hour of lunchtime and they got to know each other), but he needed more help.

 

Kuroko tried asking Himuro for his opinion, and it had worked a little. He tried asking other editors as well if they answered their phone, but it wasn't quite right still. Although he knew that Akashi would be really busy, he wasn't quite sure what else to do, so he decided to call him and after a few rings, Akashi answered.

 

"Akashi-san, I apologize for interrupting, do you have five minutes?"

 

"Ah, I have some time. What do you need?"

 

"I tried asking five different editors throughout the day to help Aida-san in fixing an important page for her chapter, but I can't figure out how to help her improve the body proportions and details for it. I tried whatever I could think of and the suggestions, but we are still not at par in terms of quality."

 

Akashi made an incoherent sound that seemed he was deep in thought about this situation, but after some silence, he replied.

 

"I understand. I have an idea. Bring her into my office."

 

When Kuroko got off the phone, he asked Aida, who was next to him, to follow. He knocked on the door and entered when Akashi said to.

 

Now, Kuroko watched the scene carefully as she took a seat at the table nearby to set up her scene and Akashi approached them after putting away from files.

 

Akashi took a look at the art, and then he looked at Aida.

 

"Do you have a decent camera, Aida-san?"

 

The girl nodded at him, taking out the camera from her bag.

 

"You got one shot at this. Take as many good pictures needed for your references."

 

If Kuroko thought that his previous supervisor, who loved precalculus so much that his office was plastered with walls of trigonometry identities and hyperbola graphs in various colors, was one of the weirdest people he met in his life, Akashi just completely blew him that thought away.

 

In one swift motion, Akashi turned to move his left arm to wrap around Kuroko, arm supporting his back and hand brushing into the back of his hair, and the other arm wrapped around his waist. Their bodies were touching and Kuroko's breath was taken away as Akashi leaned in at a slanted angle to capture Kuroko in the gentlest kiss he ever felt.

 

Kuroko couldn't even blink as the camera shutter continues to click, his eyes wide in surprise as Akashi still had his eyes shut, lips perfectly fitted against his.   

 

Before Kuroko could register that he should be pushing Akashi away (or followed the small thought of reciprocating for some reason), Akashi pulled away and faced Aida again.

 

"Remember, this is only for drawing reference. There will be consequences otherwise."

 

She quickly nodded and got started on fixing up her panel.

 

"A-Akashi...-san."

 

His face was red, not understanding why that had happened.

 

"Good job, Kuroko."

 

If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that he felt his face reddened even more because of Akashi's acknowledgement...

 

And the fact that the mangaka somehow managed to get the scene just about perfectly drawn for that chapter within the next 15 minutes, he wasn't exactly sure how he should feel about Akashi's approach.

  
Or rather, how he feels toward Akashi in general.


	2. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been about a month since he started working...and he runs into a new problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kudos and reviews ^ ^ Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

It has been over a month, almost two months, since Kuroko started working in the yaoi manga department. After the kissing incident with Akashi, surprisingly nothing profoundly strange happened. It was a little awkward at first for Kuroko since he didn’t know how to talk with him, but Akashi spoke to him without any problem, so it turned out just fine. He had called Akashi by a more formal title in the beginning, but Akashi said he didn’t have to be that formal, and “Akashi-san” was just fine.

 

The two of them talked about various things, and Kuroko enjoyed the conversations with Akashi, whether it was a quick 5-minute invitation to take a break with him or during their weekly one-on-one meetings after getting through the work-related items. It was as if that day never happened for either of them. He didn't let it bother him though as the conversations with Akashi were always enjoyable and Kuroko is always left with a positive feeling.

 

He has also met with all of his mangaka during that time, and he got quite a bit of work involving them that were a little frustrating sometimes but was worth it when the situation was resolved. He also found that they were interesting to hang around.

 

When Kuroko goes out of the office, it is mostly to Aomine's place to help him get motivated in drawing for his next chapter. He remembered when he met Aomine for the first time, Kuroko unintentionally "scared the crap out of him." They've been quite friendly though as they continued to work together, to the point that Aomine calls him “Tetsu.”

 

Kuroko has also gone out to Kagami's a few times already this month because while Kagami has many great ideas, structuring the story to flow was something Kagami needed a lot of work on. There were a few times when Kuroko and Kagami would go out to eat (usually at Maji Burgers because that guy really tanks those cheeseburgers), they would run into Aomine every so often. The two mangaka would spend time arguing about different things, whether it was work-related or not. Kuroko would eventually have to tell them to actually work instead of arguing about plot holes and whose drawing was better.

 

Momoi, on the other hand, has been an angel compared to the other two. She would just ask for his opinions about how her characters look and for another point of view to scenes she initially planned out. She was definitely one of the least stressful person he had ever worked with for anything. Occasionally, Aomine would show up at her place as they were childhood friends, and she was the one who got Aomine the job (Kuroko thought it was a bit strange at first that their houses were next door to each other).

 

Lastly, Aida hasn't ran into any drawing difficulties (that caused him to remember the kissing incident with Akashi), but he couldn't help staring at the pages in front of him as he was scanning through the files on his computer.

 

Kuroko knew this was going to happen eventually...but he was hoping that it wasn't going to be this soon. He got his first editing piece involving an extensive foreplay scene between the two main characters. His problem was that he didn't quite agree with all of the details in the pages since he thought it wouldn’t feel _that_ great, and the flow in the scene was a little too slow-paced to him. At least, he didn't believe it needed to take this much pages and it wasn’t realistic from his experience.

 

It goes without saying, at least the main character with the lack of experience is guided by someone who seems to know what he's doing.

 

...And Kuroko just compared himself with a fictional character created by Aida.

 

But to be honest, he didn't know what to do. He shouldn't argue with Aida about something he doesn't know much about. Maybe she had really reliable references or friends who she ran ideas with.  He can’t back up anything really because he had only been with girls (there wasn’t any guys who he liked and were gay).  Even then, those relationships didn’t escalate much past receiving head.

 

"Something the matter?"

 

Kuroko flinched a little at the sudden voice. Of course, this is who he needed to come strolling by. Normally, Kuroko wouldn't be taken off guard, but he guessed he was too concentrated on his thoughts to notice Akashi's presence.

 

…He can't possibly talk to Akashi about this, can he? He could have asked the other editors or even the other mangaka he worked with...but for some reason, it seemed more embarrassing to ask them than Akashi. He guessed because they have always been positive experiences, he didn’t feel like Akashi would be judgmental about these things. He has nothing to lose at this point...

 

"It's my first time…running into editing these scenes myself, but I'm not quite sure if my personal opinions are affecting how I view this."

 

Akashi hummed to himself, seemingly thinking about something as he took out his phone. It looked like Akashi was looking through his schedule for today.

 

"Well, I have a meeting to attend until 6. If you want to look it over with me, we can meet at that time in my office."

 

Kuroko was relieved and nodded his head, "Yes, thank you Akashi-san."

 

Little did Kuroko know, tonight wouldn’t go as he expected.

 

* * *

 

For some odd reason, Kuroko ended up following Akashi to the latter’s apartment. Akashi had asked him to print out the files while the other had to pack some things on his desk.

 

Akashi mentioned something about the office being "suffocating" and invited Kuroko over for dinner. They enjoyed a great traditional Japanese meal that Akashi quickly whipped up (Kuroko found that the food was delicious and wondered what Akashi _wasn’t good at_ ). Akashi had asked him how it was going with his authors, and Kuroko did wiggle in a question about how Akashi’s day went. Soon after, Akashi had cleaned up the dishes and met Kuroko at the coffee table in the living room to look at the printed manga pages.

 

He watched as Akashi's expression didn't change much as he was reading through the pages. Akashi seemed to be someone with quite a bit of experience in that department if the company didn’t mention any faults about him. Kuroko wondered to himself as the time passed by.

 

It took five minutes before Akashi finished and settled the pages onto the table.

 

"...So, what is your opinion about it?"

 

Kuroko didn’t hesitate in answering as he knows Akashi is there to help him.

 

“It...feels a little exaggerated and unrealistic to me.”

 

Akashi didn’t say anything for a moment, and Kuroko got a little nervous.

 

“...You’re saying that the amount of detail is excessive.”

 

Kuroko nodded, agreeing with the statement.

 

"This amount of detail and length is fine. It is a bit longer and more detailed than what we normally publish, but rather than being excessive, it adds more to the scene."

 

...Akashi thinks it's fine? Then it must be something with himself…

 

"You disagree?"

 

His face must have given away that he was thinking to himself about his past experiences. Though, usually no one would notice, but it was Akashi after all in front of him.

 

"Just…my experiences weren’t anything like this."

 

Akashi definitely looked intrigued now. He wasn't sure what brought about Akashi's expression. It was a bit strange that their conversation was going this way.

 

"Would you like to change that?"

 

...Did Akashi really just asked what he thought he asked? Surely if he was drinking something, it would be all over the floor. He wasn't sure how to reply to that question, but Akashi continued to speak.

 

"If you would like to, of course. I think it will add to your personal growth."

 

Kuroko had to think about this situation. Sure, if he were to have Akashi “show him,” it may change his opinion about the subject. But there’s also the feeling of, “is it really okay to do something like this with your boss, of all the people this could have happened with?”

 

He knew that since the first time he met Akashi, he felt attracted to him, and whenever he spends time with him, it has always been great. Doing something like this wouldn’t affect how their current relationship was, right?

 

Whatever possessed him to answer that he wanted Akashi to show him, Kuroko questioned himself over and over if this was really a good idea after all.

 

Akashi then got up from his seat, telling Kuroko to follow him.

 

They ended up in what seems to be Akashi’s bedroom. Kuroko watched the redhead as he started removing his shirt.

 

“Take off your shirt, then go lie on the bed.”

 

Kuroko suddenly felt the hairs on his arm stand being in this situation, but it was pretty much at the point of no return. He followed Akashi’s instructions, dropping his shirt on a nearby chair before settling himself in the middle of the bed.

 

Not too long after, Akashi came to the side of the bed, putting some sort of bottle on the bedside drawer before crawling on top of Kuroko.

 

Before Kuroko could say anything about whatever was on his mind as Akashi's face got closer, he lost the opportunity when Akashi slowly connected their lips. It was a simple, soft kiss, and Akashi pulled away a little to ask if kissing was okay. Kuroko did a slight nod before Akashi pulled him into another sweet kiss. It felt intoxicating, their lips connected. He then felt the other's tongue licking against his lower lip, taking it in before sucking onto it.

 

Kuroko wasn’t too sure where to put his hands, but he settled for resting them against the back of Akashi’s head, nudging the other a little. Akashi then slipped his tongue into Kuroko's mouth, moving it against Kuroko's. At the same time, Kuroko felt Akashi moving his hips against his, their crotch meeting and rubbing against each other, and Kuroko held onto his breath. His cock gradually stiffened from the contact, feeling that Akashi’s cock was also stiffening, and before he knew it, he was completely hard.

 

It really had been a while since he did something like this. He couldn’t remember when was the last time that he masturbated. Akashi soon pulled away, glancing at Kuroko as he let his hips rest against Kuroko's for a moment before shifting himself down Kuroko’s body.

 

In no time, Akashi unbuckled Kuroko's belt and pants, revealing the head of his hard dick poking out of his boxers. Akashi thought to himself that he hasn't seen someone with their foreskin in a long while, and he rubbed his hand against the flesh, the boxer in the way of skin-to-skin contact.

 

"Good?"

 

Kuroko nodded, not quite trusting his voice to sound normal at the moment, and Akashi shifted into a comfortable position, his face inches away from Kuroko’s crotch.

 

Akashi slowly took him into his mouth, letting it naturally slip out of his mouth before taking it in again. When Kuroko thought about it for a second, the people who had given him a blowjob in the past never took it this slow.

 

Akashi then let his tongue drag against and around the head. Kuroko couldn't help but let a little noise out when Akashi took his entire cock in his mouth; it really had been a while since he had someone suck him.

 

Akashi slowly slid his mouth up and down, glancing up eventually to see if Kuroko was enjoying himself.

 

Kuroko was trying to hold his voice, not letting it through as he was covering his mouth with his right arm. Akashi was now driven to make sure Kuroko won't be holding back anything.

 

Kuroko felt something weird as Akashi was using his lips in a peculiar way, not quite sure what it was until he felt what seems to be his foreskin rolling back. Akashi let go of his dick with what seems to be a satisfied expression.

 

His foreskin was retracted. And it was probably the first time Kuroko had ever seen the head of his penis while erect. He also realized that it was the first time he ever saw his penis being _that_ big.

 

He never had someone roll it down before while doing anything sexual. Now, he really didn't know where this might go. He really might be in it now.

 

Akashi got close to his cock again, holding the base with his right hand, and he flicked his tongue against the head, feeling it twitch into his tongue as a response. He continued to flick his tongue against it, looking up to see how Kuroko was reacting.

 

New to the sensations, Kuroko couldn't stop the soft noises from coming out. He was going to cover his mouth with his arm or hand again, but Akashi moved his own hands to trap Kuroko's by either side of his hips, preventing Kuroko using a barrier to muffle his voice.

 

Akashi then nudged Kuroko's cock toward his stomach with his lips, slowly licking against the underside of his head.  A gasp from Kuroko motivated Akashi to do it again, each time pushing his tongue harder against the flesh with longer licks, with Kuroko's cock reacting to each lick, and Kuroko groaned in pleasure. Before Kuroko knew it, his entire head disappeared into Akashi's mouth.

 

Kuroko completely drowned in the pleasure, Akashi sucking his dick, and his voice continued to escape involuntarily.

 

He released Kuroko from his mouth, and Kuroko felt a tad bit disappointed for a moment that Akashi stopped.

 

"Take them off."

 

Kuroko was confused at first, and then he realized he still had his boxers and pants on. He carefully peeled his clothes off his leg, his skin glistening with a little sweat, and he watched as Akashi took off the rest of own his clothes as well.

 

When he looked at Akashi as the latter grabbed the bottle of what he realized was lube on the bedside drawer, he noticed that Akashi was sporting quite an erection. It looked like Akashi was uncircumcised, so he wondered how Akashi learned to do those things to his dick, or if he thought it was logical to do the things that he did.

 

He felt the bed shift, interrupting his thoughts as Akashi got back on top of Kuroko, stroking himself with one hand while the other hand was holding the lube bottle.

 

"Akashi-san..."

 

"Don't use -san when we're doing this. Akashi is fine."

 

Akashi flipped the lid of lube open, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. He rubbed the lube against the underside of Kuroko's cock at first, generating a small gasp from the coolness of the substance. Then, Akashi surprised him by suddenly gripping his dick and slowly pumped him around the head area while twisting his hand to get lube on the top of his cock.

 

The slipperiness together with Akashi pumping him made Kuroko jerk up a little, not having felt this before. Akashi quickly ended his teasing before it could begin, and then he squirted more lube onto his fingers to stroke his own cock, making sure the entire flesh was covered.

 

Akashi leaned toward Kuroko, his mouth next to his ear.

 

"Now, enjoy."

 

Akashi shifted so that his dick was resting against Kuroko's and his right hand supporting both of their cocks. Akashi formed a circle with the hand and slowly thrust in and out of the makeshift circle, making sure his cock was rubbing against Kuroko.

 

Kuroko let out his voice, moaning while Akashi was easily sliding his cock against him. Both of them let out noises whenever the head of their cocks met, and Akashi continued to thrust against Kuroko.

 

It felt so good that Kuroko could feel the beginning of his end in no time.

 

"Akashi...-kun...!"

 

Akashi got his queue and repositioned his hand so that he was only gripping Kuroko's cock, gradually increasing his pace. Kuroko was letting out louder gasps than Akashi as the latter continued his ministrations.

 

Kuroko didn't want to just enjoy himself without doing anything for Akashi, so he took a hold of Akashi's dick and started stroking him.

 

"Ah....Kuroko-"

 

Not too long after Akashi spoke his name for the first time while in the room, Kuroko came hard, stopping his movements and resorted to holding onto Akashi as the other continued to pump him until nothing left was coming out.

 

Without caring that his stomach was covered with his own cum and even though he could just lie there and enjoy the after-feeling, he resumed his strokes on Akashi before the other got a chance to get off of him.

 

He soon felt Akashi’s hand wrapped around his, and Akashi was pumping himself with Kuroko’s hand in his, Akashi breathing harder each second. Just as soon as it started, Akashi released himself, his cum ended up mingling with Kuroko's.

 

After Akashi had a moment to steady himself, he reached over for some tissues to help clean up the mess on Kuroko's chest. Kuroko thanked him, wiping away the thick puddle.

 

"What do you think now?"

 

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, taking a second to process the question as the latter took the cum-soaked tissues from him to throw into the nearby wastebasket.

 

He thought about what had transpired for this to happen...and he found that he had no argument about the manga pages now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to add some of Chapter 3 in this, but this turned out to be a really good-length chapter. Hope everyone doesn't mind that pretty much 50% of it was NSFW...I feel that I should just write smut without a story sometimes...Thanks for reading, and please anticipate the last chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> I proofread it and reworked the chapter at least 8 times, but because I'm human and this one chapter took at least a few weeks to finish, bare with me if there are inconsistencies. Some of the writing may feel similar to Sekaiichi Hatsukoi because it was my main source for manga industry-related yaoi (I try to deviate from it, but some of the ideas are too golden to pass up). 
> 
> If I should expand or collapse any events, let me know in your review or message.
> 
> M-rated material to come starting chapter 2.


End file.
